


rise

by spoke



Category: The Night Circus - Erin Morgenstern
Genre: Gen, Rêveurs, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	rise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nocturnal08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnal08/gifts).



The lid of the box looked almost like a book, with intricate curving designs that seem somehow familiar.

As you open it, the air seems filled with the smell of trees and of horse. The second scent immediately makes sense, as you feel yourself moving, sunlight and shadows playing across your face. The day is warm, and your hands itch to draw the bow hanging on your back, but you’ve already passed the archery targets hanging from the trees around you. 

Then a waterfall, and an urge to climb that leaves you feeling dizzy; you were never good with heights.


End file.
